Zero G
by betawho
Summary: There's nothing quite like River Song in zero gravity...


He loved River in zero g. She was so... bouncy.

No gravity to drag down her hair, no gravity to drag down anything. All her curves were curvier, all her curls were curlier. And frankly, only River would wear a dress in zero gravity...

"Getting an eyeful, Sweetie?" she called down to him, smirking.

"What? No!" He tore his gaze away, keeping it forward. He'd actually been staring at the tempting little ankle bracelet that flirted around her pretty ankle.

He blushed bright red. She trilled happily.

"River Song! For shame!" he called up to her. "What would your father think?"

"Father isn't here. And mother would highly approve."

"Your mother is as shameless as you are."

"Why thank you, Sweetie." She gave him a sly look down past her floating skirts. "I'll tell her you said so."

He bit his lip and hoped his hearts weren't beating as loudly as they sounded. Amy'd never let him live it down.

They were gliding across the moonbase air reservoir, a cavern that had been retrofitted as a tourist attraction, where people could experience the fun of zero gravity, without the hassles of a spacesuit.

"Do you see it yet?" he called up, resolutely keeping his eyes down. They were nearing the far wall, the underground city's ventilation systems had shut down after the attack, and they had volunteered to fix them. The control station was at the top level of the recreation area.

It shouldn't take much to reset them, but all the access doors had jammed shut with the power surge. Hence their "detour" across the reservoir.

It was only the work of a few seconds to cut through the observation window with the sonic screwdriver, after that, resetting the ventilation systems was no problem.

River hopped up on the railing and dove back out into the atrium. Skirts and hair streaming, reveling in the "lighter than air" feeling of swimming.

He casually pushed himself off the walkway with a toe, floating out toward her vertically, bumping into her gently on her way back and wrapping his arms around her to keep her from bouncing away.

He snuck one ankle behind hers and kept them body to body, twirling across the atrium as gravity gently pulled them down.

They pirouetted down through the air, her skirts and hair billowing in the dance, his jacket floating. Even his bow tie fluttered in the breeze.

River's hand caressed his face. "My old romantic."

"Hardly a romantic." He gave her a naughty grin, then grabbed her hands, twisted his body abruptly and used their angular momentum to spin them abruptly; their legs flew out, their arms stretched, clasped hand to hand, and they spun off, bouncing off the walls, ping-ponging up and down the atrium like a whirling dervish.

They kicked off from the occasional foothold, used the strength of their arms and clasped hands to twist and increase their momentum, the world flashed by in a whirling blur.

The Doctor grinned at River's flushed and sparkling face, her head thrown back, her laughter ringing out like bells, hair and dress streaming out to the side. She turned those sparkling eyes on his, bright and shining. He could see himself reflected in her eyes.

He let the spin slow, his hearts pounding with fun and an aching fullness. They reached the pinnacle of their spin and slowly started descending again. He took her hip in one hand, her other hand in his. But she just shook her head and slid both hands behind his neck, pulling her soft, very bouncy and un-gravity restrained curves against his.

"You mad fool," she said, shaking her head, smiling.

He could hear her now, without the wind and laughter in his ears. The air was heavy and calm all around them, slightly cool, silken. Her body warm against his front. Her hair waved all around her head like a filmy cloud.

"You liked it," he said, gripping her hips so they wouldn't float apart.

They drifted down like thistledown. He could feel her fingertips combing the hair at the back of his neck, making him tingle.

She grinned again, her eyes glinted. "I suppose that was your way of ensuring my skirts stayed down?"

"Really," he said, raising his nose and turning his head, not quite looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "So immodest, River."

He heard the faint jingle of her ankle bracelet.

Though she did have great legs.

—

* * *

For more stories by this author click on "betawho" at the top of the page.

Please take a moment to leave a review. Thank you.


End file.
